Space 7
Coil 8:56:32 PM Josie: No problem! 8:58:00 PM Josie: An anxious slug was trying to persuade Coil to rescue its host's sister! Also said host may still be alive somehow. 8:58:22 PM Coil: Right! Which was weird. 8:58:42 PM Coil: Coil was going to go seek counsel from the broken android next. 8:59:33 PM Josie: Alice should indeed be awake now. 9:00:14 PM Coil: He goes to the room he left her in. 9:01:26 PM Josie: Her eyes move to look at him. "I am still in need of repair." 9:02:01 PM Coil: I know. I'm sorry. There have been many complications. 9:02:50 PM Josie: Alice: What manner of complications? 9:05:08 PM Coil: You were being transported aboard this vessel to a Coalition space station by Captain Irene Lark. She died during an escape attempt, and now her sister wants to join this crew. 9:05:57 PM Josie: Alice: How does that impact my... impairment? 9:06:34 PM Coil: You're a wanted criminal. We're still docked at a Coalition station. We can repair you until we're clear. 9:08:18 PM Josie: Alice: I understand. 9:08:29 PM Coil: We will repair you, though. 9:08:45 PM Josie: Alice: I would like to be ambulatory again, or have access to a databank. 9:11:23 PM Coil: Why a databank? 9:12:28 PM Josie: Alice: I cannot move; I am alone. 9:14:47 PM Coil: ... I'm sorry. 9:14:59 PM Coil: Just a little bit longer. 9:15:25 PM Josie: Alice: I should feel upset. 9:19:01 PM Coil: ... 9:19:17 PM Coil: Coil gets on the intercom. "Vir, can you come to cabin 4?" 9:20:43 PM Josie: Vir: Yes. 9:20:57 PM Josie: It takes a few minutes, but Vir opens the door and steps in eventually. 9:21:22 PM Coil: ... can you help Alice here become ambulatory with what we have aboard? 9:23:30 PM Josie: Vir: Yes. ... likely. 9:24:22 PM Coil: Can you work on that? 9:25:10 PM Josie: Vir: I would like to. 9:26:54 PM Coil: Alice feels like she should be upset. The least we can do is restore her ability to walk. We'll head to a market station after this and see if we can't give her a fresh start with new personality circuits. 9:28:03 PM Josie: Vir: ... there may be some difficulty in that regard. 9:28:45 PM Coil: How do you mean? 9:30:10 PM Josie: Vir: Her circuits have fused as a result of being shot. They're melted together. 9:30:33 PM Coil: So you can't replace her personality circuits? 9:31:24 PM Josie: Vir: I can, but there will be some elements missing, likely in the area of expression. 9:31:48 PM Josie: Alice: I will have no use. 9:31:56 PM Josie: Vir: You will find a new use. 9:38:04 PM Josie: Alice: I believe I would find that agreeable had I the capacity to feel agreeable. 9:38:12 PM Josie: Vir: Likely. 9:38:16 PM Coil: Coil frowns. "Do what you can, Vir." 9:38:23 PM Josie: Vir: Of course. 9:38:30 PM Coil: Coil heads back to the bridge! 9:38:54 PM Josie: It is blissfully slug and catwoman free! 9:39:12 PM Coil: He rings up STella Lark. 9:40:51 PM Josie: Stella answers; audio only. "Captain." 9:41:04 PM Coil: ... yes. 9:41:58 PM Josie: Stella: ... you'll have me? 9:43:06 PM Coil: Yes. 9:43:46 PM Josie: Stella: ... good. I'm already packed. When can I come aboard? 9:44:22 PM Coil: Give us an hour? 9:45:10 PM Josie: Stella: All right. ... I look forward to it, sir. 9:45:18 PM Coil: Coil signs off. 9:45:25 PM Coil: Well, we're in it now. 9:45:47 PM Josie: No one answers! He's actually alone for once. 9:48:56 PM Josie: Now what? 9:51:13 PM Coil: HE'll go on the comlink and announce to the rest of them that they're having a new crew member. 9:52:52 PM Coil: Then he'll wait for Stella at the airlock. 9:52:55 PM Josie: Lou mutters something about wiping her records and the slug seems thrilled. 9:53:15 PM Josie: Vir doesn't answer beyond "acknowledged." 9:55:03 PM Josie: After about 45 minutes since he's been in the hold, the intercom crackles on. "Lark requesting permission to come aboard." 9:58:01 PM Coil: Granted. 9:58:10 PM Coil: He opens the airlock, letting her through. 10:00:15 PM Josie: She looks ... pretty different. Her hair is loose and down, and she's wearing a very revealing semi-transparent dress in shades of emerald green and blue. She's tugging a floating chest behind her--probably her personal possessions. 10:00:47 PM Coil: He raises an eyebrow. "... are we having a prom that no one mentioned to me?" 10:01:07 PM Josie: Lark: You're not military, and you didn't inform me about any dress code. 10:02:46 PM Coil: No, there isn't one. Just unexpected. Follow me, I'll show you to your quarters. 10:03:27 PM Josie: Lark: I've been wearing black for more than five years. 10:04:43 PM Coil: I'm not about to judge. 10:04:52 PM Coil: Coil opens one of the cabins. "You can stay in here." 10:07:59 PM Josie: She peers inside and nods, stepping in and tugging her luggage behind her. 10:08:36 PM Coil: I'll let you get settled. 10:09:01 PM Coil: Or Ill show you to the bridge while we shove off. 10:10:10 PM Josie: Lark: Show me to the bridge. 10:10:42 PM Coil: He takes her do the bridge, and settles in the pilot's seat, unengaging from the station. 10:11:20 PM Josie: She sits in the navigation chair and watches quietly. 10:11:32 PM Josie: Lark: I expect you're wondering why I'm here. 10:11:52 PM Coil: I am. 10:12:13 PM Josie: Lark: I felt like a change. 10:12:31 PM Coil: A change? 10:13:40 PM Josie: Lark: A change. I don't want to be stuck wearing black on a small station in the middle of nowhere forever. 10:14:09 PM Coil: So now you're on a ship barely wearing green and blue. 10:14:22 PM Coil: Not that I'm complaining, it's quite lovely on you. 10:15:45 PM Josie: She reddens a bit. "I spent time with butterflies; one misses bright colors afterward." 10:17:09 PM Coil: I suppose one would. 10:18:26 PM Josie: Lark: Do you care for music? 10:18:43 PM Coil: Sure. 10:21:22 PM Josie: Lark: I brought my instruments. 10:22:22 PM Coil: You play? 10:22:39 PM Josie: Lark: Yes. 10:22:53 PM Josie: Lark: The viola and the cello. 10:24:20 PM Coil: ... you should meet the rest of my crew. 10:24:43 PM Josie: Lark: The rest? I thought you only had an engineer. 10:25:20 PM Coil: He clicks on the intership intercom. "Everyone to the bridge, please." He figures it's like tearing off a bandaid. 10:27:29 PM Josie: Slug walks in first. Lark stares. "... what... what...." 10:28:38 PM Coil: Coil watches, carefully. 10:28:49 PM Josie: Slug beams and waves. "Hallo!" 10:29:03 PM Josie: Lark: Irene! But... but how are you... I was told you were dead! 10:30:11 PM Josie: Slug: ... er, well. I'm afraid Irene *may* be dead, in point of fact. 10:30:16 PM Josie: Lark: ... what? 10:30:26 PM Josie: She looks at Coil. 10:30:31 PM Josie: ... so does the Slug. 10:31:18 PM Coil: ... we're not sure. She's kind of alive. She's kind of... merged. With something else. 10:31:37 PM Josie: Lark: With *what* else? 10:31:43 PM Josie: Slug: With me, I'm afraid! 10:31:52 PM Josie: Lark looks at the slug, then back at Coil. 10:32:28 PM Coil: A proscribed species. 10:33:32 PM Josie: Lark: ... I'm sorry, I don't understand. That's... not Irene? 10:34:12 PM Coil: I believe it kind of is Irene. Partially her and partially another being. 10:35:47 PM Josie: Lark: A proscribed species. Is it some sort of... psychic influence on her? Can we get rid of it? 10:36:07 PM Josie: Slug: Excuse me, I would prefer not to be gotten rid of. And it's rather rude to speak as if I'm not here, you know. 10:36:48 PM Coil: Well, maybe you should explain what happened. 10:38:52 PM Josie: Slug: Irene was quite heroic, I'm afraid. She was transporting several prisoners. One escaped--I'm not entirely certain how--and assisted the escape of another. Irene attempted to stop them and was killed. I, er... well, I cannot exist, per se, without a host, and so I... took possession of her body. As it turns out I *may* have been somewhat premature as it does seem Irene is still in some sense *here.* Beyond simple memories. 10:42:25 PM Josie: Lark: ... so you're possessing her? 10:42:43 PM Josie: Slug: Er, well. If I left her I would die, or she would. This way we can both survive, you see. 10:44:01 PM Coil: While this being is in her body, it heals. Captain Lark wasn't breathing before. Now, her body is breathing. 10:44:34 PM Josie: Lark: So it's like... some sort of bizarre therapy? 10:45:10 PM Coil: Could be. 10:45:45 PM Josie: Lark: Can I... speak to Irene? 10:45:50 PM Josie: Slug: I'm not sure! 10:46:29 PM Josie: Slug: ...she'd like to, and I'd like to let her, but I'm not really entirely certain how to do it. Er... she'd quite like to give you a hug just now. 10:46:40 PM Josie: Lark: ... how do I know you're telling the truth? 10:47:30 PM Josie: Slug: Well, that would be rather problematic, actually. Even if she were not, er, in here with me, I would have access to her memories, so I would be able to refer to something only she knows. That said I am afraid you're simply going to have to take my word for it. 10:47:36 PM Josie: Lark eyes Coil. 10:48:09 PM Coil: I believe that something of your sister survives and will continue surving thanks to this entity. 10:48:19 PM Coil: Coil offers his hand to Stella. 10:48:24 PM Coil: Check my pulse. 10:49:25 PM Josie: Stella nods, and takes his hand, this time putting her fingers very obviously on his wrist. "Is... do you believe Irene, or part of her, is still in there somewhere?" 10:49:51 PM Coil: I do. 10:50:35 PM | Edited 10:50:49 PM Josie: Lark: Is this being a liar? 10:50:41 PM Josie: Slug: I say! 10:51:20 PM Coil: No. This being seems very honest to me. It might not even know how to lie. 10:51:48 PM Josie: Slug: I would never! 10:52:32 PM Josie: Lark looks at Coil's hand for a moment, and then lets it go. "... I hope you're right." 10:53:02 PM Josie: Lark very tentatively hugs the slug, who beams and pats her on the back cheerfully. 10:54:19 PM Coil: Coil looks for the others! 10:55:01 PM Josie: Lou is lurking just outside the door. She looks nervous. 10:55:11 PM Josie: Lark finally lets the slug go, *eyeing* her. 10:56:08 PM Josie: Lou steps in. 10:56:18 PM Josie: Lark: ... this is one of the prisoners. 10:56:47 PM Coil: Yes, well. After I saved one, I saved another. 10:57:55 PM Josie: Lark: ... are they *all* here? 10:58:35 PM Coil: No. The android's personality and memory circuits were destroyed. The male prisoner... he's dead. 10:59:18 PM Josie: Vir peeks in. "I can't carry Alice and I am not finished mending her." 10:59:28 PM Josie: Lark: Thank goodness. 11:00:03 PM Coil: That's okay. 11:00:21 PM Coil: This is Vir. 11:01:24 PM Josie: Lark: Another criminal? 11:01:32 PM Coil: My engineer. 11:01:44 PM Josie: Vir nods after Coil says that. 11:01:48 PM Josie: Lark: Ah, I see. 11:02:55 PM Josie: Lark: Good to know I'm not the only non-criminal. 11:03:35 PM Coil: The Argent is apparently a ship for second chances. 11:03:44 PM Josie: Slug beams. 11:04:01 PM Josie: Slug: I am so glad he decided to bring you aboard. Irene was quite emphatic about it. 11:04:13 PM Josie: Lou: I'm not saying *anything* incriminating. 11:06:28 PM Josie: She stalks off, tail lashing. 11:06:40 PM Coil: She was against you coming here. 11:07:04 PM Josie: Lark: If I were still working for the Coalition I'd be obliged to report you all. 11:07:10 PM Josie: Vir: You're not. 11:07:16 PM Josie: He stares at her outfit. She colors up a bit. 11:08:04 PM Josie: Lark: I'm not. 11:08:51 PM Coil: So, Lark, what do you say? Can you work with us? 11:10:45 PM Josie: Lark: ... yes. 11:11:56 PM Josie: The slug beams, and hugs Lark, squashing her a bit. "Why are you wearing that, by the way? Is it mating plumage?" 11:12:07 PM Josie: Lark: No! 11:14:04 PM Josie: Slug lets her go. "Are you quite certain?" 11:14:09 PM Josie: Lark: Yes. I'm *very* certain. 11:14:39 PM Josie: Slug: Oh, well then! I'm going to go re-organize the kitchen again. Someone seems to have undone all my work. Tally-ho! 11:14:47 PM Coil: Coil nods. 11:14:50 PM Coil: All right then. 11:14:52 PM Josie: Vir: ... and I will return to Alice. 11:15:10 PM Josie: Vir and the slug depart, leaving Coil and the still-slightly-pink Lark. 11:15:20 PM Coil: Coil sits back in the pilot's seat. 11:15:57 PM Josie: Lark: ... that thing isn't eating my sister or something, is it? That's the one that was in the case, wasn't it? 11:16:27 PM Coil: Yes. But I don't think its hurting her. I think it's healing her. 11:16:47 PM Josie: Lark: What does it do here, anyway? 11:17:08 PM Coil: It's going to be our doctor. 11:18:36 PM Josie: Lark: And I'm your telepath. 11:20:00 PM Coil: Mmm. Well. I suppose you are. 11:20:29 PM Josie: Lark: What does that mean? 11:21:03 PM Coil: Well, you're an interrogator. Good at detecting lies. As good as a telepath. That's what you meant, right? 11:23:06 PM Josie: Lark: No. I'm a telepath-augment. 11:23:14 PM Coil: ...oh. 11:24:07 PM Josie: Lark: I won't use it until you order it. 11:24:57 PM Coil: Okay. 11:25:44 PM Josie: Lark: It takes some effort. 11:25:52 PM Josie: (And as Coil knows, it's killing her.) 11:26:03 PM Coil: Coil nods. 11:26:22 PM Josie: (Well, destroying her brain, anyway.) 11:26:42 PM Coil: So you can't read my mind right now. I mean, beyond reading body language and nonverbal cues. 11:26:52 PM Josie: Lark: Correct. 11:27:14 PM Coil: Good. I find your dress very distracting. 11:27:48 PM Josie: Lark: Good. 11:29:04 PM Coil: That was the point? 11:30:06 PM Josie: Lark: No. The point was to feel free. 11:30:48 PM Coil: Coil nods. "There's a lot of freedom in what we do." 11:31:59 PM Josie: Lark: It worked. ... I like this ship. 11:32:44 PM Josie: The communications console bleeps; Coil has been left a text-based message. 11:32:52 PM Coil: Coil reads it! 11:33:42 PM Josie: It's a job offer from one of his contacts! A fairly reliable contact, too. 11:34:20 PM Josie: The job doesn't pay *especially* well but it's very very simple--ferry a passenger from one planet to another one. It'll take about three days and you can get there in about six hours if you choose to take the job. 11:34:38 PM Coil: Coil agrees to it and sets the destination! 11:35:20 PM Josie: Lark: Where are we going now? 11:35:43 PM Coil: We got a job. A passenger ferry. Non-prisoner this time. 11:36:38 PM Josie: Lark nods. "I won't be especially useful, then, most likely." 11:36:53 PM Coil: Probably not. 11:37:57 PM Josie: Lark: Is there anything you'd like me to do, then? 11:38:34 PM Coil: Get settled in, get familiar with the ship. 11:39:19 PM Josie: Lark nods. "What are the protocols?" 11:39:29 PM Coil: Protocols? 11:39:57 PM Josie: Lark: Do I address you as captain? what about the rest of the crew? How does the pay situation work? 11:41:46 PM Coil: I'll have to draw up contracts. Everyone gets an equal share of every job. Most of the money from every job goes toward the ship. Maintenance, food, etc. 11:42:50 PM Josie: Lark: And what are my duties? 11:43:40 PM Coil: Standard shipboard chores, beyond the times I need you for negotiations and the like. 11:44:26 PM Josie: Lark: What sort of chores? 11:44:43 PM Coil: Cleaning, simple maintenance. 11:46:25 PM Josie: Lark: I don't have much technical training. 11:48:58 PM Coil: Simple maintenance. Vir and I can show you. 11:50:28 PM Josie: Lark: All right. 11:50:45 PM Josie: Lark: ... why did you let me stay? 11:53:05 PM Coil: ... you wanted to get away. I felt bad about your sister. 11:54:36 PM Josie: Lark looks at him. "That's not all of it, is it?" 11:59:38 PM | Edited 11:59:57 PM Coil: Nope. But it was the main reason. 12:01:23 AM Josie: Lark: ... thanks. I'm not sorry I kissed you. 12:01:46 AM Coil: ...that dress makes me glad I said yes. 12:03:26 AM Josie: She smiles. "It might make people underestimate me. Not you, though, I think." 12:06:37 AM Coil: No, not really. I once knew a deadly martial artist who was clothed only in tattoos. 12:08:47 AM Josie: Lark: Really? What sort of martial art? 12:10:46 AM Coil: Rigellian Five-Dragon-Path. 12:11:13 AM Coil: She was also four and a half feet tall. People didn't really have long to underestimate her. 12:12:13 AM Josie: Lark: I'm more than five and a half feet tall. And if I sleep with you it's not part of the job. 12:12:57 AM Coil: Well, considering our current job is a passenger run, I should *hope* not. 12:15:51 AM Josie: Lark: There's always the next job. 12:16:22 AM Coil: I suppose so. 12:17:22 AM Josie: Lark stands up. "I'm still thinking about it. I know you're interested. ... think about it." 12:17:28 AM Josie: She slips out of the cockpit. 12:18:02 AM Coil: Coil rubs his eyes. 12:20:43 AM Josie: The slug sits down beside him a few minutes later. 12:21:38 AM Coil: Helllo. 12:23:00 AM Josie: Slug: She took it rather well, I thought. Irene would like me to thank you on her behalf. 12:24:30 AM Coil: You need a name, still, don't you. 12:24:47 AM Josie: Slug: Certainly! 12:27:23 AM Coil: Maybe you should ask Stella for input. Figure out what she'd like to call you. 12:28:57 AM Josie: Slug: Oh, that's an excellent idea! Although you *are* rather closer to being my parent, which I believe is the custom, is it not? 12:29:24 AM Coil: I'm horrible at naming *objects*. I imagine I'm worse at naming people. 12:32:09 AM Josie: Slug: How about Albert? 12:32:31 AM Coil: That might just confuse people. 12:33:16 AM Josie: Slug: Oh? Why? 12:34:15 AM Coil: That's generally a male name. 12:34:55 AM Josie: Slug: Oh. What about Alphonse? 12:35:18 AM Coil: Althea. 12:36:09 AM Josie: Slug: Oh, I say, I like that! What does it mean? 12:36:38 AM Coil: I don't know. BUt you seemed to like names that started with 'Al'. 12:37:15 AM Josie: Slug: We ought to look it up. ... do I have permission to use the ship's computers? 12:37:49 AM Coil: Coil nods. "Of course." 12:39:20 AM Josie: Slug: Excellent! 12:39:45 AM Josie: She tippety-types and then beams. "Why, it means healer! That's perfect!" 12:40:04 AM Coil: All right, the. You're Althea. And she's Irene. 12:41:15 AM Josie: Althea: I'm Althea and she's Irene! 12:41:19 AM Josie: Althea beams. 12:42:28 AM Coil: Coil gives a small smile. "Okay then. That's settled. We have a job, another passenger run, hopefully one that's a bit less complicated. remember, no one is to know what you really are." 12:43:47 AM Josie: Althea: Oh, right! Except the crew of course. 12:44:18 AM Coil: Well, they know. I mean, anyone we bring aboard. 12:44:32 AM Coil: That isn't part of the crew. 12:46:03 AM Josie: Althea: Oh, all right! If you insist. ... dissembling isn't one of my very strong points, I'm afraid. Perhaps Irene... yes, Irene says she'll try to help. 12:46:14 AM Coil: ...good. 12:46:17 AM Josie: Althea: She is rather clever, you know. 12:46:27 AM Josie: Althea: Do you think I ought to get a dress like Stella's? 12:46:55 AM Coil: You don't need to lie, just don't tell everyone you meet everything. And... well, that's up to you. And Irene, I would guess, since it's her body. 12:47:51 AM Josie: Althea: Oh, we prefer to think of it is as a sharing arrangement. She's not terribly happy about the end of her career but she's planning to write a book about my species. 12:48:08 AM Josie: Althea: ... she'd quite like to be able to speak, however. It is very tiresome not to. 12:48:46 AM Coil: Well, maybe you'll be able to work that out as time goes on. 12:49:11 AM Josie: Althea: Oh, I'd be happy to surrender control if I could. It's only fair. 12:50:03 AM Josie: Althea: ... ah, she says that *particular* dress might not be appropriate, but it is against regulations to continue wearing the uniform. 12:53:06 AM Coil: Well, we'll have to find you some new clothes, then. 12:53:54 AM Coil: ... we have about six hours before reach our destination. I'm going to get some sleep. 12:55:20 AM Josie: Althea: Oh, sleep! ... how does one accomplish that? 12:55:47 AM Coil: ... the body usually does it. it's not a learned skill. 12:56:31 AM Josie: Althea: Oh! ... lying down, does that really work? Does horizontality matter that much? 12:56:48 AM Coil: I don't know. It seems to help. 12:57:48 AM Coil: Coil waves and goes to his room! 12:57:53 AM Josie: Althea: Oh, all right. Thank you! 12:57:56 AM Josie: So does Althea. And Irene. 12:58:11 AM Coil: ((To his room?)) 12:58:29 AM Josie: No, to theirs! Thankfully. 12:58:44 AM | Edited 12:58:56 AM Coil: ((Oh, good!)) 12:59:03 AM Coil: Coil falls onto his bed. 1:00:04 AM Josie: He's alone in bed! 1:00:15 AM Josie: Of all the women on board not *one* of them is in his room. 1:00:38 AM Coil: Coil is kind of glad of that -- he needs the sleep. 1:02:01 AM Josie: He falls asleep. 1:02:26 AM Josie: He dreams of barely-clad women. Some of them are twins. ... some of them have blue antennae and turn into slugs. 1:02:35 AM Coil: Which is weird stuff! 1:02:44 AM Coil: But probably better than his normal dreams. 1:03:24 AM Josie: They have a certain sexiness component, yes. 1:07:26 AM Coil: Which is better than the dreams of blood and dying people he usually has when he remembers his dreams. 1:08:35 AM Josie: Indeed. 1:08:46 AM Josie: He wakes to see Alice standing over him, expressionless. 1:09:58 AM Coil: ...so you're ambulatory. 1:10:52 AM Josie: Alice: Yes. 1:11:31 AM Coil: Well, good. What can I do for you? 1:11:40 AM Josie: Alice: Vir said I was to request a purpose. 1:12:07 AM Coil: What are your capabilities? 1:14:06 AM Josie: Alice: Primarily combat. Sex is no longer likely; my personality circuits are damaged. Vir said I will have to... develop my own personality. 1:17:00 AM Josie: Alice: ... I feel I have lost something important and cannot remember what it was. 1:17:57 AM Coil: I'm sorry. 1:18:39 AM Josie: Alice: You were not responsible. 1:20:00 AM Coil: No. But I am. 1:20:44 AM Josie: Alice: You are? 1:21:36 AM Coil: I mean, I'm sorry even if it isn't my fault. 1:21:53 AM Coil: ... I don't know about giving you a purpose. But I can give you a job. 1:22:54 AM Josie: Alice: What job? Maintaining, installing or utilizing weapons? 1:23:43 AM Coil: All of the above. I'm the only fighter in the crew. Granted we dno't always need another fighter, but I like the idea of having backup. 1:24:55 AM Josie: Alice: I would... 1:25:06 AM Josie: She hesitates, and thinks it over. "... like. I would like that." 1:26:06 AM Coil: All right, then. 1:26:50 AM Josie: Alice: Where are they? 1:27:02 AM Coil: Where are what? 1:28:16 AM Josie: Alice: The weapons. 1:31:00 AM Coil: I'll show you later. They don't need maintenance right now. I would like to get back to sleep, though, if you could leave my quarters. 1:31:29 AM Josie: Alice: We have arrived at our destination. 1:32:04 AM Coil: Coil sighs. "Okay, then. Still, please leave." 1:34:17 AM Josie: Alice nods and leaves. 1:35:02 AM Coil: Coil gets dressed!